


Moment He Almost Fainted

by The_Highground_Master



Series: The Dragon Prince One Shots [3]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Highground_Master/pseuds/The_Highground_Master
Summary: Callum was always shy about girls. And even after almost  two years beeing with Rayla he could sometimes find himself in awkward situation. Today he walked into Rayla room not ready for what was inside.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: The Dragon Prince One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891090
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Moment He Almost Fainted

-Hey. Rayla, it's me. Callum. Can I come in? - asked Boy knocking to her door.

Even Ezran couldn't get trough with Opeli to let them share room. She wanted to be sure that young couple would not be carried away one night and don't become young parents to soon. She had even blessing of last adult member of Callums family, General Amaya.

Callum couldn't even imagine him and Rayla doing something like **that**. And even if his mind went on this idea, he simply turned back to idea about that. Rayla didn't deserved that sort of thoughts. She was of course beautiful, strong, amazing, funny and best. For him she was an angel, who decided to be with unworthy human. She was his greatest inspiration, his best friend and his only lover. 

-Yeah, com' in! - Callum heard her trough door.

He opened door and walked in. 

-Morning lov... -suddenly young prince froze. Callum wasn't ready for this view. He could feel heat in his cheeks. 

Rayla was sitting near mirror, fighting with her hair mess. Nothing out of order. Except that she wasn't wearing her assassin suit. She was wearing her pyjama pants and her cloth bra. And that was everything he saw.

Of course he saw her few times without her suit, but this time he saw her back and bra. He never got that far. Boy suddenly turned around to give her privacy.

Rayla turned around to see him. She suddenly realised that he was turned to wall in front of her.

-Umm.... Callum I am here. - she told unconvinced.

Boy tuned around. She suddenly saw his face. She never saw him that red. His whole face looked like on after whole day looking at sun somebody throw hot water on his face. 

-I... Know... It's just... Um.... Do you feel the heat or it's just... - tried boy scratching his neck. 

-Callum, what happen' to yer face?! - she asked getting up from the mirror.

-It's nothing... I swear.... I am ok.... - he tried to explain but Rayla pushed him to sit on her bed. Then she laid hand on his forehead. 

-Hmm... Ya don't have temperature. Mabe by it's 'hat strange flu' hat Skywing Elves have when they 're toddlers. Callum... How do ya feel?- she asked. His face was more and more red. 

Callum avoided looking at her. 

-Like... In mountains... Views are... Breathtaking...

She suddenly realised what he meant. She blushed and smiled.

-Enjoying yer view, Yer Majesty?~~

-Rayla, this is embarrassing. Why you didn't told me that you are almost half-naked? I would wait on corridor.

-Because I trust ya. Last time when someone saw my back without suit it was some unlucky young Moonshadow mage who walked on me bathing. Next day he landed in healers house with broken arm and twisted ankle... 

-That... Is not helping... - Said Callum.

-I didn't do anythin'! He jumped scared 'hen I wanted to beat crap out of him. And he was sitting on tree while that so none my fault. And anyway. What I tried to tell that I trust ya so ya don't have to feel like intruder when I show some skin. I love ya, and I want ya to know that ya ar trusted. Ya know that, right?

-I love you too. It's just... I feel that is in some kind unfair, with only you almost topless...

-Then jacket and shirt off, Smooth Prince.~~ -said Rayla giving him a blink.

-Rayla! - said Callum giving her look. But after short while he said-I... well... Alright.- he said taking off his jacket and shirt under. Yet his scraft remained on his neck.

-Ya are really bonded with yer scraft, don't ya? - asked Rayla pulling him into hug.

Their skin touched. Both feeled warm of each other. It was comforting. Callum embraced her calming after 

-Thanks. It was calming.-said Callum. 

-Ya are the most shy and awkward mage I hav' ever met. And yer are my mage.- she said. 

Both of them were looking in each other eyes. She started to feel hunger for him. And he feeled need of her. Both kissed. 

It was something strange in kissing like that. No barriers, only their bodies. Like only they were on the world. Her hands ghosted on his neck while his hands were coming slowly lower and lower on her back. Callum suddey feeled that his pants were tighter than ever. None of them could stop. Or even wanted to stop. He slowly started to undo her bra, but their little moment of release of feelings came to an end when they heard knocking to door. 

-Ambassador Rayla? It's me, Opeli. Have you seen Prince Callum? I have a word for you and him. 

Teens separated. In panic they started to do anything that nothing could show that Callum presence here today. While Rayla put her pyjama shirt on, Callum opened the window and with jacket and his shirt he jumped off turning his arms into a wings. 

Rayla closed window and walked to open. When she opened door she meet older woman eyes. 

-Yes, Lady Opeli? Can I help ya?- she asked. 

-Beg me pardon, Ambassador Rayla, for waking you from your deserved sleep. I wanted to talk about your romance with Prince Callum. Since you both showed big sign of responsibility beeing able to control yourself, not letting your feelings to carry you away, you are allowed now to share room... Is everything alright? You seem to sweat like you had ecounter with a bear. - Opeli noticed. 

_Yeah... Maby not bear, but someone much more funnier, more handsome, smarter, comforting and more dorky than some mount of fur.-_ Rayla thought _._

_-_ I had... Well... I didn't had good dreams. It's private matter, that I would talk to Prince Callum later. - said Rayla, playing some worried face. 

-I see. Hope he will help you in that matter...

* * *

-So we can now share room?! Wonderful! - said Callum, pulling her into a hug. Then he backed a little. He could see her eyes avoiding looking on him. 

They were sitting on the bench, watching sunset. 

-That in my room... I... was carried away.... A littl'...I am sorry. - Rayla started to blush. 

-No...I am guilty here. I should back from the room as far as I could see that you were not... - Callum answered. blushing. 

-Ya sure? I mean... We can continue if ya want... After all we are now sharing bed... So we could do this... 

-Rayla. I want you to be comfortable with everything. We can do it anyway, but as long as you are comfortable with it. For the first time we will be in one room, so let's learn first our habits, unpack your bags and, if most importantly, you need a bath. I know you hate water, but you need to clean yourself from time to time. You smell like a mud.- he said holding her hands. 

Rayla looked at him and smiled. He tried to make her feel good every moment. She knew that he will do anything to keep her comfortable. She loved that in him. 

-Sure thing, love. But one condition. You are one to clean my back in Bath. - Said Rayla watching as his loving Prince was again blushing. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you will like it.


End file.
